A Dangerous Prophecy
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: When Draco goes to Mexico on business he sees the woman he once loved, Hermione Granger. But when he confronts her she looks at him with a blank stare. But there are bigger things then the two of them and Draco is putting it all in jeopardy.
1. Business

Well all I guess I can say is I hope you like this story:)

Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Harry Potter.

Draco walked down the streets of Mexico. It was just another day of business. At times it could be tiring but he loved the traveling aspect. His line of business was foreign affairs. He was the guy who made deals with other countries. It wasn't his dream job but, hey, it paid the bills. Besides it was better then the job his father had lined up for him. But on this day he didn't feel like traveling because he's had the same headache for two days.

But that was the downfall of his job. Because he basically had no life. When he wasn't working he was sleeping. And even that isn't true sometimes because just last night he had a dream about a deal he made in Sweden. But it was way more bizarre then what had actually happened. Everyone sat around a round table arguing about this one small thing in the contract and suddenly ninja's fell from the ceiling and everyone pulled out a sword from under the table and started to fight them. And just as some ninja was about to karate chop Draco's head off he woke up. But those were for the most part the perks of the job.

It was the first time Draco had been to Mexico. It was alright there, nothing special. He didn't see the crazy guys wearing sombreros or any filthy people begging. It was just like any other place. Men and women who were trying to get by. That and it was bloody hot.

He made his way up to the hotel. He got a room 14 floors up that overlooked a small bay. He unpacked his things. He would be there at least a week, 2 at the most. You never know when it comes to contracts and agreements.

Draco flopped himself on the bed. He was ready for a nap because he hadn't slept for a whole day. His lids became very heavy and he was falling into sleep.

RING.RING.

Draco shook awake.

"Dammit!" he yelled

He looked around confused then saw the telephone ringing.

"Bloody hell!"

He knew how to use a telephone but never liked them much. It was to muggle for him. Owls were the only way to go for him.

"What?" he asked agitated

"I thought we went over this. When you answer a phone you say hello. Well at least your not shouting into it any more." said the woman's voice

It was Draco's girlfriend Violet.

"How are you" he asked calming down a bit

"Fine. Sorry I used the telephone. But I just don't like using owls. They take to long. How is Mexico?" she asked

"Nice. But to damn hot." he said

And so they talked for another 10 minutes. When they ended Draco hauled himself back into bed. That was another thing nagging on his mind. Violet. They kept up this facade about themselves. That pretended there relationship was fine. But Draco had lost feeling for her and he knew she had for him. He wouldn't be surprised if she called him right after she got done shagging another man. He would break up with her only he can't even find time in his schedule for that. He meant to do it a few days ago. He even put it in his daily planner but had to cancel that because he had a meeting.

Draco lie awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was dying for some sleep but now he was wide awake. He went over the to window and looked out at the bay. The sun was going down and he saw a boat out in the distance. He could only wish to be out on that boat. To live by his rules and not have to worry about meetings and contracts.

He doesn't quite know how long he stared out at the bay but he awoke to his alarm clock at 6 AM. He put on his usual suit and went on to work. He left the Mexican Ministry around 8 PM which was pretty early compared to some days. He decided to see some of the markets set up around town. Maybe he could buy his mother something with the real Mexican feel. She was always complaining about how he never thought of her. Maybe this would get her off his back.

Draco walked around a cart that had things that looked like ancient artifacts. He picked one thing up to examine it. When he looked closely at the bottom it read "MADE IN CHINA". Draco put it down and gave the guy a dirty look. He gave up on souvenirs after awhile. He moved on to the fruit market. He could always go for some fruits. Even if they were from China. He was looking at these particular fruits he had never saw before when something bright shone in his eye making him blind for a moment.

He looked around and hadn't a clue what it was. But after it happened several times he became annoyed and thought someone was toying with him. He walked around the large market and saw the cause of his problem. A woman wearing silver hammered earrings. He looked away annoyed. But something hit him. He froze for a moment. He looked around for a moment for the woman with the earrings.

It couldn't be, he thought.

A lump grew in his throat and he began to sweat heavily as he walked around the market to find her.

You're just seeing things, he tried to tell himself.

Draco stopped running around before someone thought he was crazy. He stood still to catch his breath before he passed out on the sidewalk.

But then the flash came back into his eyes. He shot his head up. He saw a brunette woman walking away. And Draco sprinted to her.

"Hermione!" he yelled

She looked just like her.

It couldn't be though.

The woman didn't falter. She kept on walking. Finally Draco caught up to her and spun her around.

It was her. Hermione.

Only this woman looked at him strangely.

"Hermione." Draco said panting

"Excuse me? I think you have me mistaken." she said her face blank

Draco stared at her for a moment. This woman looked exactly like Hermione. Had he gone mad? It was then that Draco noticed the little girl standing beside the woman who had to be at least 7 or 8.

"What?" he said and stepped back

Was he going crazy? Had all this work finally got to him? This was Hermione Granger. This was the girl he used to make fun of at Hogwarts. This was the woman he fell in love with. How didn't she recognize him.

The woman put her child behind her and took a frightened step backwards.

"I'm sorry but you have me mistaken." she said and started to walk backwards

She gave him a frightened look. A look like he was insane.

"What? No. Hermione it's me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco stood still and watched as she backed away. He looked into her eyes. She showed nothing for him. Not hint of recognition. Her face was blank.

Finally when she reached what she thought a safe distance she jogged with her daughter to there car and drove away.

Draco walked silently back to his hotel. He looked over the bay trying to figure out what had just happened.

Maybe I have gone mad, he thought to himself.

What will happen next? Is it Hermione or isn't it? Leave a little something.


	2. Reliving the Past

Well I bring you more to the story. There's much more to be unraveled.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Harry Potter.

Draco cursed under his breath as he ran around his apartment like a madman. He was out shopping for food at the market and he was on time but when he got to the checkout line he was behind a lady with food stamps, which set him off his time schedule.

He already put dinner in the oven and cut up the vegetables and prepared the salad. He relaxed for a moment until he remembered that he was a pig and his place was a mess. So as he ran around throwing clothes in places she would never see and putting dust under carpets she would never look under he was afraid Hermione would knock on his door during all the chaos. Thankfully just as he threw his dirty sneakers in the closet the door bell rang. Well, he sighed, at least the place is half decent.

He opened the door an inch and squinted at the woman at the door.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" he asked confused

"The escort service sent me. Sorry I'm a little late." said the woman sheepishly

"Ah! I was wondering when you were coming" he said and opened the door to her

Hermione laughed and gave him a kiss and took off her coat.

"Wow. A clean apartment. I'm impressed." she said sitting down

"Yeah I know I was home all day cleaning and scrubbing!" he said

She gave him a funny look.

"So where did you put it all," she said running to his closet "did you hide it all in here?"

"Don't you dare open it!" he said staring into her eyes

"Ha I knew it." she said and sat back down

"Why must you always ruin the illusion" he said pouting

She looked at him for a moment then gave him a small smile and motioned for him to sit next to her. He put his arm around her neck and she cuddled up next to him. They both enjoyed this peace between them, a peace you don't often get in life.

"What's that smell?" Hermione asked sitting up

"That my dear is the delicious smell of Draco's home made chicken." he said

"No. I mean something is burning."

"Dammit!" he said running into the kitchen

Hermione heard him slam a cabinet shut and the fire extinguisher being used. All the while Draco cursing like a sailor.

"Is it ruined?" she called from the living room

He came out the kitchen and dropped the extinguisher. His hair was all messed up and he looked angry.

She frowned at him and patted the seat next to her. Draco was somewhat disappointed. Tonight was a big night for him. He wanted this night to go smoothly. But already bad signs were happening.

Hermione smoothed his hair down and looked into his eyes.

"Draco, love, you're the best boyfriend ever. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now in this world. But I have something very important to tell you. Now it may be a little too much for you to handle at the moment but I must tell you." she said looking into his eyes

"You. Can't. Cook" she said grinning

Draco started to tickle her sides till she started to beat on his chest. He knew she hated to be tickled which gave him more reason not to stop, until she started to bite his arm.

"Dammit woman!" he said rubbing his arm

She stuck out her tongue and pulled out a Chinese menu from her purse. Draco gave her an offended look.

"Don't tell me you were anticipating me screwing up dinner!"

She grinned at him.

"No. My mother gave it to me and I forgot it was in there."

"Liar."

They ordered takeout and curled up on the sofa and talked for a bit. Hermione was laughing till she stopped suddenly and she opened her mouth slightly.

"Oh no. I forgot!" she said collecting her things

"What?" he asked

"Draco I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! There's a staff meeting tonight at Hogwart's. My first year and I'm already missing meetings." she said putting on her coat

"C'mon. You can miss one meeting." he said trying to take off her coat

She frowned at his pouting lip.

"I promise I'll come right from the meeting to here. And believe me, I'll make up for it" she said giving him a wink

As Hermione was getting ready to leave in a big rush Draco sort of forgot why he wanted Hermione here in the first place. The one question he wanted to ask her. But he couldn't contain it any longer. This had been on his mind for the past week. And when he suddenly remembered it he kind of blurted it out as she was about to walk out the door.

"Move in with me!" he said

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around smiling. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course!"

Draco started to put his hands underneath her shirt.

"Will you stop," she said hitting him on the chest "when I come home"

"Can't say I didn't try"

Before she left she gave him a long kiss.

"I have something to tell you when I come home." she whispered in his ear

And that was the last time Draco had ever seen Hermione Granger.

Draco stayed up till 3 A.M.. As he sat in his chair he picked up a book and started to read it till he dosed off to sleep. He woke up the next morning and still no Hermione. He figured she went home because she was tired. He went over to her place but no one answered when he knocked. He used the key she had given him and opened the door.

He panicked a little when her always neat apartment was quite messy. He looked in every room and she was nowhere to be found. Something wasn't right. His heart started to race. This wasn't like Hermione. She was the kind of girl that followed a routine. She never slept at anyone's home but hers or his. She was the kind of girl who left notes or sent owls to tell someone where she would be. Something was definitely wrong.

Draco checked with all her friends. Still she was nowhere. So the only other choice he had was to go to the last place she would have been and that was Hogwart's.

Draco entered the empty school and went to Dumbledore's office. This would be the thing to pose a problem. Every password he tried never worked.

"Bubblegum! MUGGLE'S!" he said kicking the gargoyle

"Well now, you are far from the password Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore walking up from behind him

"Did Hermione come here last night?" Draco asked wasting no time

"Yes she did for the staff meeting" he said plainly

"Headmaster she didn't go home last night and nobody has seen her. Did she say anything to you last night?" Draco said hoping he would know something

"I'm sorry I don't know. We talked of the new coming school year at the meeting and then everyone left for home. I talked to her briefly and asked how her life was and how you were. She said everything was great, that you were fine, and she was excited about school. That was about it. I'm sure she's fine Mr. Malfoy" he said and reassuringly put his hand on his shoulder and left for his office

So that was that. A day went by then two and three and everyone was frightened. Ginny and Draco went around anywhere and everywhere they could think to look for her. Draco filled out a missing persons' report but the ministry was not much of a help. Draco knew they wouldn't spend their time on a missing witch, they were to busy dealing with there own problems. And when Draco became very desperate he even went to the muggle police and filled out a missing persons report. But this was all to no avail.

Draco would sit in his apartment staring at her picture trying to come up with something. None of this added up. When the ministry searched her apartment a few of her things were gone. Some clothes and money. They suspected no foul play or robbing of the sort. They suspected she just took off.

But why?

This was the question that kept Draco up all night. The question that haunted him in his sleep. It was that one thing that made it hard for him to move on, to accept that she was gone.

He would always revisit the times he was with her. How he thought that she was "the one". He had never been so happy and sort of complete then when he was with her. He was never afraid to say something that may sound stupid, he could always tell her his opinion whether she agreed or not. He could always be himself around her. That's the more important thing about it. They were themselves in each others company, whether they were goofy, sad, angry, or happy they accepted one another.

Whenever Draco went out, which he tried to avoid for several months after. But when he did he always heard people whispering about him. He always heard Hermione's name escape from their lips. It was the latest gossip in town, even after so long. He knew what they were all saying. Some would whisper about how unhappy she was and how abusive he was so she killed herself. Or that she was cheating on him and in a fit of rage he found her lover and killed the both of them. Others said she was kidnaped and forced into slavery. But the one he believed the most was she left because of him.

That maybe that night he asked her to move in with him she realized how much a mistake it was and ran as fast as she could. Maybe she thought about their childhood and how horrible a person he once was. She might've seen the future with him and could see herself nowhere. The more Draco thought of this as a possibility the more he believed.

And it was here that Draco started to drink more heavily. Until his friends stepped in and made him change his life around and to try and close the doors of the past. The only way he could move on was not to heal but to forget. He removed all pictures of Hermione and all her things. His friend got him his job at the ministry and well this is where he sat now. In this hotel in Mexico. He was reliving it all. Nine years ago he tried to forget the very woman who had haunted him after she disappeared. And now this door was reopening for the worst. The pain and anguish of losing her was hitting him like a wave.

He stared out at the bay and frowned.

Why now, he thought, after so long?

Hmm..what will Draco do next:) Please leave a little somethin'


End file.
